Buenos Vecinos
by Ale-chan
Summary: Un nuevo vecino llegó al edificio en donde viven Saga y Kanon. El chico es simpático y sumamente atractivo y no pasa mucho tiempo para que los hermanos decidan competir por él. ¿Cuál de los dos se llevará el corazón del recién llegado?


**Buenos Vecinos**

Kanon regresó a las nueve de la noche al departamento que compartía con su hermano. Debido a su trabajo, tenía que aprovechar sus días de descanso para atender todos sus pendientes, fuera hacer trámites, ir de compras o simplemente pasar el tiempo en algún lugar divertido de la ciudad. Generalmente llegaba muy tarde a casa y ese sábado en específico salió desde temprano con el fin de terminar todo antes de que se ocultara el sol. Había tenido una semana pesada y quería dormir el mayor tiempo posible.

Usualmente, cuando Kanon regresaba a casa era para encontrarse a Saga ya en ropa de cama y a punto de irse a dormir. Se imaginaba que ese día sería diferente, mas no esperaba encontrarlo tan entretenido en la mesa del comedor.

—Ya llegué —Saga reaccionó ante sus palabras con un brinco de sorpresa e inmediatamente se puso entre Kanon y la mesa —. ¿Qué tanto haces?

—Nada importante.

La vaga frase no impidió que Kanon se acercara a él y descubriera una pequeña canasta con una botella de vino, una caja de chocolates oscuros y algunas latas de mariscos ahumados.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó mientras examinaba la botella de vino— ¿Preparas tus regalos de año nuevo? Sí sabes que estamos en abril, ¿verdad?

Saga, por supuesto, le arrebató la botella de las manos y la volvió a acomodar en la canasta.

—No es eso. Es un regalo para nuestro nuevo vecino.

—¿Tenemos nuevo vecino?

Saga asintió y siguió arreglando la canasta.

—Se mudó esta mañana al departamento de enfrente. Pensé que sería buena idea darle un regalo de bienvenida.

Kanon se cruzó de brazos y recargó su cadera en la mesa.

—En todo el tiempo que hemos vivido aquí, jamás le has hecho un regalo a un vecino.

—Me parece que es un buen momento para comenzar a hacerlo.

El menor bufó y se alzó de hombros.

—¡Por favor! No me quieras hacer creer que eres una buena persona. Tienes suerte de que esté tan cansado, me voy a dormir. Tú puedes seguir con tus planes malignos, cualesquiera que sean.

Dejó a Saga en el comedor y se dirigió al baño para darse una buena ducha con la tranquilidad de saber que no tardaría mucho en descubrir el plan de su hermano. Él sabía, más que nadie, que las buenas intenciones de Saga únicamente duraban hasta que este conseguía lo que quería.

~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~

Tal y como esperaba, Kanon no tardó mucho en descubrir el verdadero propósito de la canasta. Era domingo en la tarde y acababa de subir al elevador para salir del edificio cuando un grito le pidió que detuviera el cerrar de las puertas. Kanon obedeció y, segundos después, el joven más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida apareció frente a sus ojos.

Se trataba de un muchachillo de cabello largo y rizado, con un par de preciosos ojos turquesa y un delicioso cuerpo digno de modelo de ropa interior. Estaba agitado y sujetaba entre sus manos un par de desdobladas cajas de cartón que soltó cuando se cerraron las puertas y el elevador comenzó a descender.

—¡Gracias! Es difícil pulsar el botón cuando tienes las manos ocupadas —ante la belleza que tenía frente a él, Kanon se quedó sin palabras y se limitó a asentir—. ¿Eres del 601? Si mal no recuerdo, tu nombre es Saga, ¿no es así?

—Kanon —respondió rápidamente—. Mi nombre es Kanon. Saga es mi hermano gemelo.

El vecino batió rápidamente sus largas pestañas y le mostró una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Gemelos? ¡Eso es genial! Este es el momento en el que pregunto cuál de los dos es el malvado.

—Creo que ambos lo somos —admitió.

El menor rio e intentó decir algo más, pero en ese instante llegaron a la planta baja. Apenas le dio tiempo de presentarse antes de salir con todo y sus cajas.

—Mi nombre es Milo. Fue un gusto conocerte, Kanon. ¡Nos vemos!

El gemelo, prendado por la belleza de su nuevo vecino, regresó en sí sólo hasta que las puertas del elevador se cerraron y tuvo que presionar varias veces el botón de la planta baja para poder escapar.

~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~

—Eres ruin y miserable.

Saga apenas desvió su atención de su computadora portátil y miró con desinterés a su hermano.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—¡Ya sé por qué armaste esa canasta de regalo! —dio dos zancadas hacia Saga y golpeó su escritorio con la palma de la mano—. ¡Quieres follarte al vecino!

Saga exhaló y lentamente cerró la tapa de su computadora.

—Se llama cortejar, Kanon. Si lo hicieras más a menudo puede que tuvieras una relación estable y no una larga lista de ex novios con el corazón roto.

Generalmente Kanon se sentía orgulloso de sus conquistas mal habidas, pero por algún extraño motivo, en esa ocasión resintió la verdad en las palabras de su hermano.

—¿Cortejar, dices? Quizá lo intente en esta ocasión. Es tan delicioso que estoy seguro que valdría la pena el esfuerzo.

Saga contuvo una risotada y se alzó de hombros.

—Por favor, Kanon. Ambos sabemos que tu concepto de cortejar es llevarte a alguien a la cama en la primera cita y abandonarlo en la segunda.

—¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Después de todo, si puedo llevar a tantos a la cama en la primera cita es porque soy muy convincente.

Saga frunció el ceño y le señaló con el dedo índice.

—Aléjate del él. No necesita a alguien como tú.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que te lo robe?

—No es eso. No quiero que lo incomodes. Merece más que eso.

—Tienes razón, hermano —sonrió y sujetó a Saga de la barbilla—. Merece al mejor y vamos a descubrir cuál de los dos lo es.

Saga le dio un manotazo para alejarlo de sí y abrió nuevamente su computadora.

—Como gustes. Sólo no lloriquees cuando pierdas irremediablemente.

~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~

Kanon no tuvo que armar un plan muy complicado para enamorar a su bello vecino. Las cosas se dieron por sí solas cuando llegó el jueves por la noche y lo encontró entrenando en la pista de carreras del conjunto habitacional. No le costó mucho acelerar el paso para alcanzarle.

—Buenas noches, Milo.

Sin interrumpir su trote, el aludido sonrió al verle y se quitó los audífonos para escucharle mejor.

—¡Kanon! ¿Tú también corres?

—Casi todos los días —exageró. Aunque apenas y corría unos tres días a la semana, ese le pareció un gran momento para cambiar su rutina.

—¡Perfecto! Yo apenas lo estoy retomando después de la mudanza. No me vendría mal un compañero de carreras. Así es más divertido.

Kanon sonrió triunfante e inició una entrecortada conversación con Milo. Descubrió que tenía veinte años y que era estudiante de la universidad cercana. Él aprovechó para contarle que era un reconocido asesor financiero del banco más importante del país y que su pasatiempo favorito era mantenerse en forma [sic].

La admiración fue clara en el rostro de Milo y, cuando terminaron de ejercitarse y regresaron al edificio, Kanon se sintió listo para lanzar el anzuelo.

—Me gustaría invitarte a tomar un café.

Milo sonrió y pulsó el botón para llamar al ascensor.

—Lo siento, no tomo café —el mayor no ocultó su desconcierto al escuchar su rechazo—, prefiero el té. Hay un buen lugar a un par de calles de aquí. Mañana tengo que hacer tarea, pero podemos ir el sábado, si quieres.

Kanon sonrió y asintió satisfecho y, cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador, se atrevió a colocar su mano en la espalda baja de Milo para conducirlo al interior. Aprovecharon el trayecto hacia el sexto piso para intercambiar números de celular y se despidieron en el pasillo con un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Kanon, uno; Saga, cero.

~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~

La noche siguiente, Kanon revisaba los mensajes de su celular mientras escuchaba el televisor de la sala y se sorprendió sobremanera cuando vio a su hermano arreglado para salir. Vestía un impecable pantalón negro y una elegante camisa que resaltaba el color de sus ojos. También había invertido mayor tiempo en peinarse y Kanon alcanzó a notar que llevaba puesto su reloj más caro.

—¿A dónde vas a esta hora?

Saga se puso su saco y guardó su celular y billetera en sus bolsillos.

—¿A dónde crees? Voy a tomar un café con el nuevo vecino.

Kanon prácticamente saltó de su asiento y se colocó frente a él para impedir que se acercara a la puerta.

—¿Cómo que con el vecino?

—Tal y como escuchaste. ¿O quieres que te haga un diagrama? —sonrió burlonamente—. No te preocupes, Kanon. No lo veas como una derrota. Simplemente estuviste fuera de su alcance desde un principio.

—A él no le gusta el café.

Saga rio.

—¿Eso es lo que te dijo?

Kanon no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Le había dado la impresión de que Milo era una persona franca y estaba seguro de que el joven estaba interesado en él. ¿Por qué entonces mentirle con respecto a la tarea y la preferencia de su bebida?

La respuesta, ahora entendía, era porque el insensato quería engañarlo con su propio hermano gemelo. ¿Qué tan estúpido podía ser?

Furioso, salió del departamento y cruzó el pasillo sin escuchar los reproches de Saga. Llamó fuertemente a la puerta de Milo y no cesó de insistir sino hasta que Saga le alcanzó y capturó sus brazos.

Fue justo en ese momento que un joven de cabello lacio y ojos azules abrió la puerta y miró a los gemelos con desconcierto.

—¿Saga?

El aludido empujó a Kanon y se colocó frente al extraño.

—Lo siento, Camus —dijo mientras alisaba su camisa con las manos—. Mi hermano es un mal perdedor.

Camus se asomó por la puerta y miró a Kanon con curiosidad.

—¿Ese es tu hermano? —preguntó con tono despectivo.

Kanon, por supuesto, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba. Aquel era el departamento 602, el mismo que Milo. Sin embargo, quien estaba frente a la puerta no era el pequeño de ojos turquesas, sino un muchachillo pesado que le miraba con desdén.

—No le prestes atención —dijo Saga—. ¿Ya estás listo?

Camus asintió y dio un paso fuera del departamento.

—Ya me voy, Milo —dijo en dirección al recibidor—. Regreso pronto.

Se escuchó una rápida respuesta y, antes de que Camus pudiese cerrar la puerta, Kanon se lanzó hacia el interior departamento.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —preguntó Camus mientras Saga intentaba darle alcance.

No tardó mucho en encontrarse a Milo sentado en el suelo de la sala rodeado de varios libros, unas hojas sueltas y una computadora portátil.

—¿Kanon? ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que hoy tenía que hacer tarea.

El hombre exhaló con alivio y dejó caer su peso hasta quedar al mismo nivel que Milo. Ahora comprendía que todo había sido un malentendido y que todo ese tiempo él y su hermano habían estado compitiendo por personas diferentes.

—¿Te has vuelto loco, Kanon? No puedes entrar a la casa de las personas así nada más.

Milo alzó el rostro y sonrió al ver al hermano mayor.

—Tú debes ser Saga —se puso de pie y le ofreció un apretón de manos—. No estaba cuando trajiste la canasta. Muchas gracias, el vino estaba delicioso.

Saga dudó en responder al saludo y al final sólo lo hizo para cumplir con el protocolo social. No fuera a ser que el tal Camus se molestara por su rudeza.

—Camus no comentó que tuviera un compañero de piso.

—Milo tampoco —aseguró Kanon.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí como si hubiesen escuchado la cosa más extraña del mundo.

—Disculpa si no le cuento todos los pormenores de mi vida a alguien que conocí apenas hace una semana, Saga —Camus sonaba tranquilo, pero sus palabras fueron tan frías como el hielo.

El pobre de su hermano apenas atinó a colocar su mano derecha sobre su frente y a suspirar con desgane.

—Tienes razón, lo lamento. ¿Aún quieres ir por ese café?

Aunque el joven no parecía del todo convencido, acabó por asentir y tanto él como Saga salieron del departamento.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Milo mientras se sentaba de nueva cuenta en el piso.

—Nada importante —aseguró—. Fue mi hermano escogiendo al _roomie_ menos atractivo.

—¿Te parece? Menos mal. Así pude quedarme con el gemelo más guapo.

Kanon sonrió y se inclinó para besar a Milo, pero fue detenido por un pesado libro de farmacología veterinaria que el joven utilizó como escudo.

—Te dije que tenía tarea.

—Es viernes por la noche. Puedes hacerla otro día.

—Si termino hoy, tendré el resto del fin de semana libre —le guiñó el ojo—. Además, los sábados prefiero desvelarme haciendo cosas mucho más interesantes.

Aquellas palabras eran lo que Kanon necesitaba para convencerse de dejar a Milo en paz. Se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y le propuso verlo al día siguiente para desayunar.

Si tenía suerte, la noche del sábado le demostraría a Milo qué tan buen vecino podía llegar a ser.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** *sigh* Me gustaría no sólo que mis vecinos fuesen así de guapos, sino que también que no fuese súper raro ir a molestarlos por cualquier tontería.

Este fiqui también fue inspirado por el prompt de usagisushi (en Tumblr, aquí como Usagi Sushi). Le quise dar un twist adicional y la mera verdad es que me habría gustado hacer esto un poco más largo, pero ni modos. La idea original era poner a Afro en lugar de Camuchis, pero me gustó la idea de que Saga y Kanon compitieran con el vecino y el AfroxSaga como que no se me da. A decir verdad, tampoco el SagaxCamus, pero pues lo permitiré en este fic sólo porque soy buena y noble.

Aún tengo otro fic pendiente de subir, pero eso tomará algo más de tiempo y espero poder escribir alguno más en el transcurso de este mes. ¡Todo en pos del subforo KanonxMilo en SSY! ¡YAAAAAAAAY!

Nuevamente, fic no beteado. Favor de no arrancarse los cabellos.


End file.
